A long night
by BlackCherries
Summary: Draco takes a nocturnal stroll through Malfoy Manor and gets... read yourself! See, I really suck summaries! All implied Slash, Yaoi, Incest, Chan, Shotacon. Lucius and Draco are Parent and Child. MALFOYS!


_Warning.: Lucius and Draco are Parent and child. MALFOYS!___

_Summary.: Draco takes a nocturnal stroll through Malfoy Manor and gets... read yourself___

_Author's Notes.: Prompt numbers 01. 'Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer' / 15. "But while I've got you here..." from the LJ-Community magic-carrousel_

_Comments, crits, flames. Gimme! -English is not my first language-_  
_

* * *

_

It was warm, no it was hot. More like that hell of this muggle sect. Cock-a-roach-icks? Cit-adel-ics? Draco pushed his blanket quickly to the side but that wouldn't do. How come Wizarding Britain was so hot this summer? And Wiltshire that is? His father was right, damn these muggles. It always was their fault. Draco turned several times around in his bed. But that dreadful heat would chase away his sleep whenever he closed his eyes, unfocusing his mind. After several minutes he sighed softly and went out of his bed. That was better. Staying on his feet his body would touch only cool night air. 

Walking to his private bathrooms, Draco washed his face with cool water and went back into his bedchamber. A look at his pocket-watch on the bedside table told him that it was already past midnight. Surely everyone would be in bed right now? While walking towards his chamber's door, Draco took of his pyjama top and discarded it. When he opened the door to the hall a soft breeze greeted him and Draco smiled. The good old Manor was incredible at times.

Barefoot he patted through the halls, down the impossant front stairs into the big Foyer. Coming to a halt in front of the miniature fountain, Draco could hear a chuckle. Father? He turned around and went deeper into the back of the Manor. After a few meters he could see a very thin ray of light on the marble floor in front of him, arising from the door of his father's Study which stood slightly open.

Draco knew better than to spy on his father, but that man was looking gorgeous again and he just could not look away. Lucius sat there on a divan at the corner of his study. A place he used sometimes to lay back and relax, when he had done too much work. He was only clothed in some kind of strange dark green trousers. Silken and wide. They looked comfortable and exotique. His torso was naked. His hair hung down to his waist and the light radiating from the fireplace let it shine like pure platinum.

In his hand he had a stick with a rope on its end which led to a strange looking bottle or more like one of his mothers Flacons, just over-sized. Now and then he would suck at the free end of that wooden stick, until his cheeks would hollow out sickeningly. It was funny, because Draco had seen his father only few times so at ease. The almost typical frown he always sported while being in this room was not visible at all.

His pupils wide, Lucius watched Draco in the eye and softly purred.:"Ah, Dragon come in." While talking he would breath out the smoke between his teeth and out of his nose, which reminded Draco truly of a Dragon. A wicked grin spread over his father's features and Draco gulped. "Come here son. Don't be shy, it's only the two of us.", he told Draco and again his tone was as smooth as silk, that Draco shivered slightly.

He saw his father move aside a bit, as if to make space for him and Draco imagined, he could see a bulge through the unbelievable wide trousers. What would a house-elf do now? Pull its ears for those thoughts?

"Draco!", this time his tone was more commanding and Draco shuffled to him as fast as possible, while trying to not loose his dignity. "And do not shuffle your feet, Son.", he added while again taking a deep puff from whatever that contraption was. Sitting in front of him Draco watched his father, while Lucius in turn looked him up and down so thorough as if he saw his own Son for the first time. After some time he told the boy in a hushed and pleased voice.:"You have grown very much these past month my dear Dragon." Draco gulped again, unable to say a word. Then he saw that lustful gaze of his father. Set on him!

"Wrap your lips around it, Draco.", Lucius said in a husky voice and the boy's eyes went wide like saucers until he saw what his father was pointing at. Lucius held the stick in front of him and whispered.:"Around the mouthpiece love, at least for now." Draco did as he was told and inhaled when his father asked him for it. Sadly his mind only registered the full sentence this moment, he inhaled to deep and had to cough. Tears burning in his eyes Draco swore under his breath. His father took away the mouthpiece and soothed him by rubbing his back gently.

Too gentle for Draco's liking. He watched nervously as Lucius drew nearer and nearer. His gaze intense he bend even over Draco. Closing his eyes he inhaled and Draco could do all but stare fascinated. Breathing out shakily Lucius opened his eyes again, explaining.:"You don't have to smoke it if you do not like it, Son.", then touching Draco's cheek with his soft fingertips he added in a low tone, "But while I've got you here...", stopping in the middle of his words, Lucius kissed him on his lips and with his other hand he squeezed Draco's ass, and all the boy was able to do was to think. 'This is going to be a long night!'


End file.
